This invention relates to rendering a three-dimensional (3D) model using squash and stretch techniques.
Squash and stretch effects are applied during non-photorealistic (NPR) rendering of a 3D model to deform the model in response to perceived motion. Squashing results in a 3D model xe2x80x9cflatteningxe2x80x9d, e.g., during the force of a collision. Stretching results in the 3D model expanding in a direction opposite to its direction of motion, e.g., to simulate speed as the model moves through space. Squash and stretch effects may also be applied to a 3D model to express elasticity, sketchiness, incompleteness, friction, emotion, and the like.